1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of centrifugal pumps and more specifically to a centrifugal pump which alleviates or eliminates air locking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art centrifugal pumps applied to washing machines have a tendency to air lock when soapy water is pumped as during the extraction portion of the cycle. Because of the nature of a centrifugal pump, the liquid is centrifuged to the outer part of the pump cavity whereby an inner and outer annulus of air and liquid, respectively, is formed which causes at least a partial or intermittent loss of flow. One prior art disclosure for preventing this air lock problem includes venting the pump. A specific construction of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,598.